


Долгий бег Тен-Суна / TenSoon's Long Run

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Когда нужно оказаться на другом краю света, чтобы поступить правильно.When you must get to the other end of the world to do what is right.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: визуал G-T





	Долгий бег Тен-Суна / TenSoon's Long Run




End file.
